


Niezwyciężony

by soulfull



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Torture
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulfull/pseuds/soulfull
Summary: Można być pokonanym, ale nie dać się złamać.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kolejne drabble, korzystam z weny dopóki nie zniknie

Splunął. Krople krwi spadły na skały.  
Poruszył się, syknął kiedy kajdany wbiły się mocniej w skórę. Ciepły strumień, popłynął po przedramionach.  
Głowę miał zwieszoną, długie, ciemne, pozlepiane brudem włosy, osłaniały jego nagie ciało.  
Dawca płomienia, osądzony przez bogów i skazany na wieczną udrękę.  
Nadleciał sęp. Wbił się szponami w miękką tkankę brzucha. Szarpnął, rozrywając mięśnie. Krzyk odbił się echem po skałach. Z ziemi zerwały się ptaki.  
Znowu szybki, ruch szponą, kawał mięsa upuszczony na skały. Potężny dziób wbił się w ciało, w poszukiwaniu najsmaczniejszego kąska. Została tylko dziura tam gdzie powinna być wątroba. Ptak odlatuje, ale wróci, zawsze wraca.  
Potężna postać, wchodzi na skałę, gdzie stygnie dopiero co przelana krew.  
Prometeusz unosi głowę, jego oczy błyszczą cichą pogardą, uśmiecha się. Spluwa w twarz władcy Olimpu.  
Jak zawsze niezwyciężony.


End file.
